Wind's Affinity
别怕，有我在。静候，薰归来 哥哥，这次换我来保护你了！ Dojin character songs for Yamakaze and Kaoru. Credits ;策划 :邪里邪气 ;词作 :沄汐yunxi ;曲作 :执素兮 ;编曲 :卡其漠 ;演唱 :慕寒/双笙 ;混音 :Ethan ;PV :麻薯映像 ;友情感谢 :红衣是锦鲤呀 Lyrics Yamakaze POV= - Transcription (Yamakaze)= shīqù wēndù de miànróng zài fēng lǐ xiāosàn zhǐ shèng huíyì de péibàn yóu xiǎndé gūdān shòu jiǎ xiějī bānbān xiàng bèifù de chéngdān láng xiào shí wǒ zhīshēn yìngzhàn dāng dàizhe xuè de liáo yá chéng biàndì shīhái dāng lièfēng zhōng de sīhǒu zhǐ shèng xià āitàn wǒ mùyùzhe xuè hǎi shì héděng dé tòngkuài nà yītiān nǐ kě céng huílái dāofēng yǐnhèn bīngbùxuèrèn wǒ niǎnzhuǎn tà guòwǎng rì de shājī cóngshēng rènpíng tiāndì zài wú jiǎoxià fǔshǒu chēngchén lièliè shuāng rèn hé chù róngshēn wèi wángzhě bèifùzhe pījīngzhǎnjí de lěng xún biàn shānchuān zhǐ wèn yīshēng kě céng yǒu gùrén lìrèn jiāng chóuhèn zhǎn duàn zhǐ liú xià wēnnuǎn wànwù yī shùnjiān lànmàn chóng shēngle bānlán shān fēng chuānguò sēnlín zài wú shēnglíngtútàn děng nǎ tiān nǐ nièpán ér lái dāofēng yǐnhèn bīngbùxuèrèn wǒ niǎnzhuǎn tà guòwǎng rì de shājī cóngshēng rènpíng tiāndì zài wú jiǎoxià fǔshǒu chēngchén lièliè shuāng rèn hé chù róngshēn wèi wángzhě bèifùzhe pījīngzhǎnjí de lěng xún biàn shānchuān zhǐ wèn yīshēng kě céng yǒu gùrén huì nǐ méiyǎn huà nǐ múyàng wǒ kǔ shǒu yīfāng nǐ céng shuōguò de xiàngwǎng yòng huíyì lǐ diǎndī měihǎo jiāng nǐ xúnzhǎo xiǎng kàn nǐ xiào xiǎng kàn nǐ nào kànzhe nǐ zǒuguò dì dìfāng shānhuā zhànfàng suìyuè cāngsāng yī xī yī zhāo jiù zài nǐ shēn páng suìyuè cāngsāng yī xī yī zhāo jiù zài - Translation (Yamakaze)= The face that has lost its warmth, scattered in the wind Only memories as companions, left in solitude Pelt spattered with traces of blood, like the undertaken responsibility When the wolves howl, I rise to face them alone When the fangs covered in blood, become corpses littering the battlefield When the shouts into the wind, are reduced to lamentations I am bathed in the sea of blood, however content am I? On that day, did you ever return? The sword's edge nurses its grudges, never coated in bloodVictories so effortless that traces are not left on the blade I whirl, traipsing past the thickets of danger from days gone by Compelling the heaven and earth to bow before my feet Amidst gnashing blades like wind, I've no shelter The ruler shoulders the chill of slashing through all the thorns Drifting through all the mountains and rivers, just to ask If an old friend was there Sharp blades sever hatred, and only warmth remained All creation flourish in an instant, its vividness revived The mountain wind threads through the forest, and no more tragedies will be had Waiting for the day you return from nirvanaAre reborn The sword's edge nurses its grudges, never coated in blood I whirl, traipsing past the thickets of danger from days gone by Compelling the heaven and earth to bow before my feet Amidst gnashing blades like wind, I've no shelter The ruler shoulders the chill of slashing through all the thorns Drifting through all the mountains and rivers, just to ask If an old friend was there }} |-|Kaoru POV= - Transcription (Kaoru)= Qiū rì de shān fēng fú miàn fǔ wǒ de xīnxián tàngguò qīngchè de xījiàn rèn nǐ zài qíjiān yuèguò shuǐliú wān yán yuèguò shānluán chóngdié yǔ nǐ shuō shānxià de yītiān pánxuán ér luò de hóngyè ruò yī wǔ piānxiān jìng jìng sànzài nǐ miànqián yīpiàn yòu yīpiàn yīpiàn xiě xià yùjiàn yīpiàn jìzǎi líbié duīdié chéng wánzhěng de shùnjiān lián wǒ zuótiān bàn wǒ láinián chuī zhòule wù rù qítú de yīmǒ rényān yī zhāo xiāngbàn yī xī xiāng qiān biàn shì jiāyuán shì wǒ gǔxuè zhù wǒ méiyǎn tōu láile yǔ nǐ zhǎng bàn yúshēng de suìyuè bù jiě de yuán qiú dé chéngquán dé cháng suǒ yuàn yīshēng shēng xiāo yīn qièqiè xiáguāng zhōng níngjié jiázá háitóng de xījì cù guī xīn sì jiàn lísàn líchóu líbié sī guī sī jiā sīniàn nǐ què xiào wǒ zhōngjiù zhí niàn lián wǒ zuótiān bàn wǒ láinián chuī zhòule wù rù qítú de yīmǒ rényān yī zhāo xiāngbàn yī xī xiāng qiān biàn shì jiāyuán shì wǒ gǔxuè zhù wǒ méiyǎn tōu láile yǔ nǐ zhǎng bàn yúshēng de suìyuè bù jiě de yuán qiú dé chéngquán dé cháng suǒ yuàn fúshì wéi bǐ sīniàn chéng juǎn miáomózhe wǒ xīnmù zhōng qí pàn de xiàngwǎng shān fēng juànjuàn líng yīn yōucháng jiāng wǒ xún dào kànzhe wǒ xiào kànzhe wǒ nào kànzhe wǒ zǒuguò dì dìfāng shānhuā zhànfàng suìyuè cāngsāng yī xī yī zhāo nǐ zài wǒ shēn páng suìyuè cāngsāng yī xī yī zhāo nǐ zài - Translation (Kaoru)= }} Autumn mountain winds, caress my Sweep through the clear stream, let you be in the meantime Crossing the water, crossing the mountains Telling you about the day at the mountain A red leaf that circling and falling Quietly in front of you, another piece One piece of writing, one piece, one piece of record, parting Stacked into complete moments Links :Yamakaze :* Bilibili :* 5sing submission :Kaoru :* Bilibili :* 5sing submission Accompaniment is the same. Category:Dojin